<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beside Oneself with Happiness by iseefairies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238997">Beside Oneself with Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseefairies/pseuds/iseefairies'>iseefairies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, POV Outsider, soft shit is my only brand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseefairies/pseuds/iseefairies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Hiroki decided to surprise his son on his birthday by flying back to Tokyo unannounced, gets pleasantly suprised himself when he finally meets the boy his son's been telling him so much about.</p><p>AKA Kagami Hiroki has a lot to think about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beside Oneself with Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is a fic written for Nat (@pussytransport on twitter) for the KnB Secret Santa event!</p><p>I'm glad we kinda have the same taste because this ended up being pretty self-indulgent for me, too lol </p><p>Happy Holidays, Nat! Wishing you a great year ahead! I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami Hiroki opened the door to the apartment as quiet as possible. It was dark inside. That made sense, it <em>was</em> in the middle of the night here in Tokyo. He pushed the door inside and gently carried his baggage in. He tip-toed carefully around the apartment, trying hard not to make a sound. He was here for a surprise, after all.</p><p>It was 1.35 AM on August 2nd, 20XX一Taiga’s birthday. He had initially meant to arrive in the afternoon the day before to surprise his son, but it had been a while since he returned to Japan, and completely forgot about the time difference.</p><p>Well, there would be no good surprising Taiga at this hour, Hiroki figured. And honestly, he was feeling a bit worn out himself, the 12-hour flight surely didn’t help. So Hiroki decided to just head into his usual room (quietly, of course) and rest. He can surprise Taiga with breakfast first thing in the morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hiroki was woken up by sounds coming from the kitchen. <em> Shit. </em> That meant Taiga was probably awake already. He blindly reached for his phone to check the time, the digital writing on the screen showed that it was way past 7. The man sighed. Well, so much for a surprise breakfast. Hiroki groggily rose from his bed and stretched, before finally making his way out of the room to the kitchen.</p><p>Sure enough, as he arrived in the kitchen, Taiga’s already busy. Hiroki smirked. He mischievously made his way to him, <em> 3 2 1... </em></p><p>
  <em> Squeak! </em>
</p><p>Squeak?</p><p>Hiroki looked down and found he had stepped on… Is that a dog toy? Wait一<em> Shit. </em></p><p>“Finally, you’re awake.” Taiga had said without even turning around. “Set the table, will you?”</p><p>Hiroki froze.</p><p><em> Huh? </em> Did Taiga know he was coming?</p><p>“Hey, are you listening?” Taiga exclaimed irritatedly, before finally turning around “I said一”</p><p>Taiga froze.</p><p>Hiroki just stared at him.</p><p>It took him a couple of seconds, but Taiga finally came to his senses. “Wait, <em> DAD??? </em> Why一How一 <em> When </em> did you get here???”</p><p>
  <em> Oh. So he didn’t know. </em>
</p><p>“Last night.” Hiroki answered nonchalantly. “I figured you’d be asleep so I just decided to wait until morning to surprise you.”</p><p>“<em>Surprise </em> me??”</p><p>“Well yeah, it’s your birthday!” Hiroki beamed at him. “Surprise, Taiga! Happy birthday!!” He exclaimed as he made his way to his son and gave him a tight hug.</p><p>Taiga, obviously still a bit taken aback, returned the hug anyway. “Thanks dad, it’s great to see you.” He pulled away after giving him a couple of pats on the back. “Still, I wish you told me! I would’ve prepared more food!”</p><p>“Well, that beats the point of a surprise, don’t you think.” Hiroki then stared at the pile of food at the counter. “Also, I’m pretty sure you prepared enough for both of us.”</p><p>Taiga scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uh, actually一”</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Both men in the kitchen jumped at the sound and Hiroki turned to see another boy in the room. A blue haired boy with equally blue round eyes, who clearly just woken up judging by his unruly bed hair. Wait一<em>How long had he been there?! </em></p><p>“Dammit Kuroko, you need to stop that!”</p><p>“I didn’t want to interrupt.” The boy一<em>Kuroko</em>一replied nonchalantly, he then turned to Hiroki and gave him a polite bow. “Good morning, sir, sorry for the intrusion.”</p><p>“Oh right!” Taiga exclaimed, becoming aware of his surroundings. “Dad, this is Kuroko, I’m sure I told you about him already. Kuroko, this is my dad.”</p><p>“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s very nice to meet you, Kagami-san. I’ve heard a lot from you from Kaga一<em>Taiga</em>-kun.” Kuroko Tetsuya gave him another bow. “Although he didn’t tell me you were coming, I’m sorry for intruding.”</p><p><em> Wow </em>. What a well-mannered boy. Hiroki sure didn’t expect this just from listening to Taiga’s stories. “Likewise, Tetsuya-kun. Taiga had told me about you, too.” He gave Tetsuya a few pats on the back. “I am Kagami Hiroki. And don’t worry, I came unannounced.”</p><p>“Yeah! I know nothing about this!” Taiga exclaimed.</p><p>“Why do you sound unhappy?”</p><p>“That’s not一whatever!” Taiga sighed. “Breakfast’s almost ready. Kuroko, help me set the table will you? Dad, you can just wait.”</p><p>“Taiga, are you really making the guest prepare the meal?”</p><p>“Uh. Well一”</p><p>“It’s alright, Kagami-san, I don’t mind.” Tetsuya smiled at him as he made his way into the kitchen. “Besides, you must be tired from the trip. You would feel better if you take time to rest.”</p><p>Well, he couldn’t really argue with that. So Hiroki just nodded and decided to sit on the table and observe the two boys.</p><p>Taiga was still finishing up in the kitchen, while Tetsuya made his way around the cabinets to get everything for the table. They both worked in silence, other than a few banters (“How does your bed hair get worse every time? It’s impressive, honestly.” “I wouldn’t know, Kagami-kun, I was too busy sleeping.”). Tetsuya eventually returned to the table with plates, glasses, and cutleries. He, Hiroki had noticed, didn’t even have to ask Taiga where everything was.</p><p>So, clearly, it was not Tetsuya’s first time here.</p><p>“Woof woof!”</p><p>That immediately snapped Hiroki out of his thoughts, how many heart attacks had he gotten today?!</p><p>Hiroki looked down to his feet and found… A dog?</p><p>
  <em> A DOG? </em>
</p><p>“Oh, here you go Nigou,” Tetsuya had emerged from the kitchen with a dog bowl. “Kagami-kun is really nice today, he made something special for you.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Hiroki stared at the dog happily wagging his tail on the floor. It wasn’t a big dog一well, maybe not <em> yet</em>一it has a fluffy black and white fur, probably some kind of husky, if he had to guess.</p><p><em> Well. </em>This just got weirder and weirder.</p><p>“You have a <em> dog</em>?” Hiroki had directed the question to Taiga, but it was Tetsuya who answered.</p><p>“Nigou is our basketball club’s pet.” Tetsuya explained as he gave the dog a good rub. “It was my turn to take care of him today, so he also ended up staying the night with us. Again, sorry for the intrusion.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s no problem at all. I love dogs!” Hiroki exclaimed as he joined Tetsuya to play with Nigou, who he just noticed was wearing a mini basketball uniform, how adorable. “I’m just surprised Taiga hasn’t passed out yet.”</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>“Kaga一Taiga-kun is doing a good job warming up to him.” A smile appeared on Tetsuya’s face. “He’s very kind, so Nigou likes him.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Food’s ready.”</p><p>After giving Nigou some more good rubs and pats, Tetsuya and Hiroki both returned to the table to join Taiga.</p><p>All of them started to dine in silence. Coincidentally, Taiga had prepared an american-style breakfast today. Taiga’s plate was filled with mountains of food as he had expected, in contrast, Tetsuya’s plate was so empty that Taiga had to shove some more food into it (“Kagami-kun, I can’t finish this.” “You can and you will.”).</p><p>It was Tetsuya who ended up starting the conversation. “I hope you had a good flight, Kagami-san. Did you arrive this morning?”</p><p>“Oh no, I arrived late last night, actually.” Hiroki grinned. “I planned to get here yesterday afternoon, but completely forgot about the time difference.”</p><p>Tetsuya let out a chuckle. “That sounds like somebody I know.” Taiga just glared at him.</p><p>“What about you, you guys?” Hiroki asked. “Did anything fun last night?”</p><p>Taiga promptly choked on his egg while Tetsuya immediately hid his face by drinking his juice.</p><p>
  <em> Well, that’s an interesting reaction. </em>
</p><p>“We一we just had a movie marathon until late!” Taiga stuttered out. “We got tired eventually and went to bed.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>Suddenly, Nigou let out a whine from under the table.</p><p>“Oh, sorry Nigou, I guess it’s time for your morning walk.” Tetsuya rose from his seat and turned to Taiga. “I’m going to walk him, we’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“I’ll go一”</p><p>“Kagami-kun, it will be rude to leave your dad alone when he’s here for you.” Tetsuya stated calmly. “I’ll be fine. Please continue your breakfast.”</p><p>“Fine.” Taiga sighed in defeat. “Leave your plates. I’ll clean it up.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kagami-kun.” He smiled. “We’ll be back soon, come on Nigou.”</p><p>And with that, they were gone.</p><p>“Tetsuya-kun seems nice.” Hiroki started once Tetsuya and Nigou were out of the apartment. “Didn’t think such a proper and polite kid would tolerate hanging out with you.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>Hiroki laughed. “I’m kidding, but I am honestly surprised.”</p><p>“Well, I mean, we’re on the basketball team together.” <em> Ah, right. </em> He did mention that in his stories. “I don’t even remember <em> why </em> we started hanging out. We just do.”</p><p><em> That happens, I guess. </em> Hiroki thought to himself. <em> Still, what an interesting pair. </em></p><p>They continued talking for a while over breakfast, Taiga mostly sharing about his basketball practices and matches (“Our coach made us play tag in the mountains! Can you believe it?!”). He also mentioned how Tetsuya and their other classmates in the basketball team like to hang out in the apartment from time to time. After that, he eventually started talking about Tetsuya specifically, Hiroki didn’t think Taiga even noticed he kept singling him out.</p><p>
  <em> Much to think about. </em>
</p><p>Eventually, they finished breakfast. Taiga immediately volunteered to wash the dishes (“Just rest up for now, dad.”), but Hiroki insisted to help him collect the dishes from the table, at least. And he did, Taiga took the smaller plates that were easier to carry to the kitchen, while Hiroki collected some of the plates and mugs that were left. And in that moment, Hiroki realized.</p><p>Taiga and Tetsuya’s mugs... were <em> matching ones </em>.</p><p>Hiroki stared at the mugs on the table, he compared them to the one he had used earlier. Taiga and Tetsuya’s mugs have the same model and decor, and only differ in color (one red and one blue), while his was the generic white mug he remembered buying for Taiga when he moved in. He had never seen those two mugs before, clearly something Taiga had gotten on his own.</p><p>
  <em> Interesting. </em>
</p><p>Hiroki carried everything to the kitchen, but he didn’t want to bring it up to Taiga just yet, so he decided to walk over to the living room and observe the apartment a little more.</p><p>Hiroki sat on the couch in front of the TV, and something on the coffee table in front of him caught his eye already. It looked like a book, he reached for it to inspect it more closely. It was a novel, he was not familiar with recent japanese literature since he moved to America, but after skimming through it, he could gather that it was a psychological mystery one. Something that Taiga <em> definitely </em> wouldn’t read. But, just in case…</p><p>“I didn’t know you like reading these novels, Taiga.” Hiroki decided to comment. “I thought you didn’t like heavy stuff.”</p><p>“What?” Taiga peeked his head from the kitchen. “Oh, that’s Kuroko’s.” <em> Of course. </em> “He reads lots of complicated stuff. Even I know those are way over my head.” Hiroki laughed at that. “But he likes to tell me about the books he read, he’ll explain it so I can understand it too, interesting stuff.”</p><p>
  <em> Well, well. </em>
</p><p>Hiroki then observed the small cabinet next to the TV, there were way more books there compared to the last time he visited.</p><p>“So all these books are Tetsuya-kun’s then?”</p><p>“Well, technically yeah, but he left some of those for me.” Taiga was done with the dishes and was in the living room with Hiroki now. “He does leave his books here sometimes, but he also gave some books for me to read. Like, light and simple ones, for me to learn kanji and stuff. He’s helping me with that, too.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh wow. </em>
</p><p>“Damn, Taiga, Tetsuya-kun’s doing more than I expected.” Hiroki mused. “Remind me to thank him when he came back.”</p><p>“Why do I feel offended somehow?!”</p><p>As if on a cue, the front door opened (<em>So Tetsuya had a key…</em>), and Tetsuya and Nigou both came into view.</p><p>“We’re back, sorry for intruding again.” Tetsuya said softly.</p><p>“Please, Tetsuya-kun, you don’t have to apologize everytime!” Hiroki beamed at the smaller boy. “And I just heard about how much you’ve been helping Taiga! Honestly, I should be thanking you. I know it’s not easy having to deal with him.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Well, Taiga-kun is truly a handful.” Tetsuya gave a coy smile. “But he’s reliable too, in his own way. I’m always grateful for him.”</p><p>Taiga’s face was beet red. “Ugh, you always say such embarrassing stuff.” He grumbled. “Anyway, we should probably get ready.”</p><p>“You have plans?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah.” Taiga turned to Hiroki and gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry, dad, I didn’t know you were coming. We’re meeting our friends for a game and lunch today.”</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry, you kids have fun!” Hiroki assured him. “I think I need some more rest anyway. Then I’ll have dinner ready when you get back, sounds good, yeah?”</p><p>Taiga beamed at him. “Yeah, thanks dad!”</p><p>With that, both Taiga and Tetsuya left to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>Hiroki was lounging on the sofa flipping through the channels on TV when he heard the two boys bickering back into the room.</p><p>“Wait, why are you bringing your stuff? I thought you’re staying over until tomorrow?”</p><p>Tetsuya gave Taiga a pointed look. “Kagami-kun, your dad’s here for you. You haven’t seen each other in a long time, I wouldn’t want to intrude more than I already have.”</p><p>“He won’t even mind! You can一”</p><p>“<em>Kagami-kun.</em>” Tetsuya’s voice was stern, but still soft.</p><p>Taiga and Tetsuya just stared at each other for a moment, as if communicating with their eyes. Taiga then scowled, looking like he still had something to say, but to Hiroki’s surprise, he only sighed and begrudgingly answered with a soft <em> “Fine.” </em> through his teeth.</p><p>Taiga looked like a kicked puppy with that pout, Hiroki almost wanted to laugh.</p><p>“That’s very considerate of you, Tetsuya-kun, thank you.” Hiroki decided to intervene. “But, personally, I want to invite you to join us for dinner, at least.”</p><p>Taiga’s face lit up. Hiroki had never seen such a hopeful gleam in Taiga’s eyes ever since he got his first branded basketball shoes.</p><p>Tetsuya, on the other hand, was taken aback, looking a bit troubled. But all it took was one look at Taiga’s smiling face, and his face softened. “I would like that, Kagami-san. Thank you for inviting me.” Tetsuya gave Hiroki a grateful smile. “I shall join you for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“See? I told you!” </p><p>“Still, Kagami-kun should learn to be more sensitive.”</p><p>“Wha一Shut up!”</p><p>Hiroki laughed. He was starting to understand how their dynamic works, pretty interesting to watch (he probably should feel bad for Taiga, but this was too amusing).</p><p>“Anyway, we’re going.” Taiga told him. “We’ll be back for dinner!”</p><p>“Alright, have fun!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After the two boys left the apartment, Hiroki was left with his thoughts. He sure had a lot to think about.</p><p>
  <em> Kuroko Tetsuya. </em>
</p><p>Hiroki tried to recall the stories Taiga told him about the blue-haired boy. Taiga isn’t much of a talker himself, he doesn’t usually share stories unless prompted. But Hiroki did notice that he started having more stories to tell ever since he started high school in Seirin (which Hiroki was grateful for). They are mostly about basketball, still, but it was at that point when Taiga started using actual names when sharing. Hiroki couldn’t remember all the names, but he knew a Furi, Fukuda, Kawa一something?, some seniors (it was funny to hear him struggle with using ‘senpai’ at first), some new underclassmen (he mentioned at least 2 names) and of course, Kuroko Tetsuya.</p><p>It was hard to remember when you try to think about it, but Hiroki vaguely recalled Taiga mentioning a fast food joint, Maji-something? Then something about Tetsuya’s old middle school friends, who they met in championships? He remembered Taiga mostly complaining about being constantly nagged by Tetsuya, calling him “annoying” or “pain in the ass”, before eventually admitting how Tetsuya was right, in the end.</p><p>
  <em> Taiga and Tetsuya… What if…? </em>
</p><p>Well, it’s not like it’s impossible. Taiga was a teenage boy, after all. Hiroki used to find it amusing, how Taiga never seemed to have a space in his mind other than for basketball. He was never good with girls (he never seemed bothered with it either), or showed any interest in anyone. He didn’t have that many friends in the states, outside the kids he used to play basketball with, and of course, Himuro Tatsuya.</p><p>Taiga liking someone was definitely.... <em> New</em>.</p><p>Well, it’s not like Hiroki would mind. Tetsuya seemed like a good man, polite and considerate. If he and Taiga are in fact, <em> together</em>. Hiroki could hardly object to it. Then again, Hiroki was just basing all this on an assumption. Taiga had not told him, and they had not really done anything explicit enough to show they were in a relationship.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he could skip the ‘talk’ for now.</p><p>Hiroki sighed. He was going nowhere with this. He decided to hit the showers, he didn’t have a chance to clean up since he arrived last night, afterall.</p><p>Clearly, the world wasn’t letting Hiroki forget about this. As he stood in front of the bathroom mirror after his shower, he stared at the two toothbrushes sitting on the counter. Two <em> matching </em> toothbrushes. An aptly colored red and blue toothbrushes.</p><p>
  <em> I see, I see, okay. </em>
</p><p>That probably meant nothing. Tetsuya probably spends the night here often, studying or watching TV, as they said. It would be more convenient to have a spare toothbrush for him, ready to use.</p><p>
  <em> Yes, that’s right. </em>
</p><p>But curiosity got the best of him. After he got himself dressed up, Hiroki peeked his head into the guest room in the apartment. He somewhat expected to find more of Tetsuya’s stuff stored in here, but nope, the room was empty. Actually, it looked like the room hadn’t been used in a while. The bed didn’t have any sheets set up, the curtains and windows remained closed…</p><p>
  <em> Wait. </em>
</p><p>Hiroki really didn’t want to invade Taiga’s privacy. But, it should be fine, right? It’s not like he was going to snoop around his stuff, he just wanted to take a quick peek.</p><p>Nervously, Hiroki slowly opened the door to Taiga’s room. He didn’t really understand why he felt nervous, considering he was the only one currently in the apartment (it’s probably the guilt, he figured). Taiga’s room was surprisingly more organized than he expected. But then again, there wasn't much stuff in the room to begin with, typical Taiga. The curtains were drawn open, so he didn’t even need to turn on the lights to observe the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, school uniform hanging on the wall, some basketball magazines and a book (probably Tetsuya’s) on the nightstand, a basketball in one corner. But that was when Hiroki realized…</p><p>There was no spare mattress in sight.</p><p>And a pair of pillows set side by side on the bed.</p><p>
  <em> Alright, okay. Cool, alright. </em>
</p><p>That made perfect sense! Taiga’s bed may not be a huge one, but it was definitely big enough to fit two people. So there was really no need to set up an extra mattress. </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, definitely. This is completely normal. Just two teenagers sharing a bed, having the whole place to themselves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right...? </em>
</p><p>Hiroki groaned. Maybe he needed to have the dreaded talk with Taiga afterall.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As promised, both Taiga and Tetsuya returned to the apartment in the evening. To Hiroki’s surprise, they had brought another person with them. Hiroki was delighted to see Himuro Tatsuya again. It had been a good couple of years since he met Taiga’s childhood friend. Tatsuya informed that he had moved back to Japan again for a while, and was now residing in Akita.</p><p>When Hiroki invited him to join them for dinner, Tatsuya politely declined. He informed Hiroki that he was currently staying at a friend’s house here in Tokyo, and he had promised that he’d be back for dinner with them, but he wanted to drop by to see Hiroki again.</p><p>After Tatsuya left, Taiga and Tetsuya took turns to clean themselves up for dinner. Since Tetsuya went first, Taiga joined Hiroki in the kitchen. Taiga opened the fridge to take out some vanilla ice cream, some ice, and milk, then reached for the vanilla extract and the sugar.</p><p>“You wanna make dessert?”</p><p>“Nah, just some vanilla shake.” Taiga answered as he got the blender out of the lower cabinet. “For Kuroko. We didn’t get any today, so I thought l’d just make some.”</p><p>Hiroki just hummed in response, not wanting to comment on it just yet.</p><p>“Oh! Are you making hamburger steak?” Taiga looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah.” Hiroki grinned at him. “It’s your birthday, it’s only right.”</p><p>They both worked in silence after that, Hiroki was still busy getting the steak ready for the pan, while Taiga dumped all the ingredients into the blender and let them blend for a good while. After it was done, Taiga poured the milkshake into a large pitcher. He put it back into the fridge and left the kitchen to go back to his room.</p><p>There were so many things Hiroki wanted to ask Taiga, but he decided to wait until they were both alone.</p><p> </p><p>Hiroki was making his last dinner preparation when a sudden voice came from beside him.</p><p>“Kagami-san, do you need some help?”</p><p>Hiroki jumped at the sudden presence, he would never get used to this.</p><p>“Hello, Tetsuya-kun.” Hiroki gave him a smile. “I’m alright, actually, would you mind setting the table instead?”</p><p>“Of course, leave it to me.”</p><p>Tetsuya immediately fell into a routine just like this morning, getting all the plates and cutlery from each cabinet without breaking a rhythm.</p><p>Hiroki couldn’t pull back a comment this time. “You sure know your way around the kitchen, huh, Tetsuya-kun.”</p><p>“I一Uh, well, Taiga-kun doesn’t usually let me help him cook.” Tetsuya answered sheepishly. “So I’m always left with setting up the table.”</p><p>That wasn’t exactly the answer he expected. “He doesn’t let you cook?”</p><p>“Taiga-kun thinks I’m in his way, even though I actually can cook.”</p><p>“You can make boiled eggs and that’s it.” Taiga suddenly appeared back into the room. “And I never said you’re in my way, you ass, it’s just stressful to have you there when you hurt yourself every time.”</p><p>“Taiga-kun is exaggerating.”</p><p>“Last time you helped with cooking, you made yourself angry and ended up cutting your own finger.”</p><p>“I merely cut or burn my hand once or twice.”</p><p>“That just proved my point!”</p><p>Hiroki laughed at their antics. “Well, dinner’s almost ready. You kids can get the table ready and wait.”</p><p>And they did. Hiroki served them all with hamburger steaks, making sure to have extra portions for his own son.</p><p>Tetsuya took his first bite and hummed happily. “This tastes amazing, Kagami-san, now I know where Taiga-kun gets it from.”</p><p>Hiroki laughed. “Thank you, Tetsuya-kun. This is my best dish, actually, and Taiga’s favorite.”</p><p>“He told me. I imagine it was very hard to keep up with Taiga-kun’s appetite.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>They all laughed and continued eating. Taiga and Tetsuya shared stories about what they did with their friends today. Well, more like Taiga ranting non-stop while Tetsuya offered a snide comment every now and then (“And then that damn Aomine stole the ball from me!” “He did not, he was in your team and took the opportunity as you were guarded.” “He still stole it from me!!”). They shared that they had played some street basketball with their friends from Seirin and some other ones from another school as well (one of the reasons Tatsuya was with them). After that, the Seirin team all gathered at their Coach’s house for Kagami’s birthday lunch (they also note that Nigou was left under another team member’s care today).</p><p>Hiroki was glad, Taiga did seem happier ever since he started high school in Seirin. When he left America the first time, he noticed that Taiga had been down for a while. Taiga never gave a clear answer to that when asked, but Hiroki knew it was something related to Himuro Tatsuya. So seeing Tatsuya earlier today had made him really happy, too.</p><p>Hiroki stared at the bickering boys sitting across him. Seeing Tetsuya here with Taiga had made him feel relieved, as well. Tetsuya was a good man, well-mannered and determined. He also seemed to be a good influence to Taiga, and was able to keep up with his antics. Taiga seemed happier and less explosive now, he seemed to listen to Tetsuya, despite his low presence.</p><p>After they finished their meal, Taiga got up from the table and walked over to the fridge. When he came back with the vanilla milkshake, Hiroki swore he saw Tetsuya’s eyes sparkle.</p><p>“Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya said in the softest tone. “It’s your birthday and you’re spoiling <em> me</em>?”</p><p>“I just一” Taiga sputtered, a blush creeping into his face. “I’m really happy about today. So I wanted to thank you, at least. We didn’t stop by Majiba earlier so I figured I’d make you some.”</p><p>“So, you know, thanks, Kuroko, for today.” Taiga offered Tetsuya his glass of vanilla shake, which Tetsuya happily took.</p><p>“Kagami-kun says the most embarrassing things.” Tetsuya replied, hiding a smile and a blush.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear that from you!”</p><p>Hiroki stared at the sight in front of him. Tetsuya was now drinking his vanilla shake with the softest smile on his face. While Taiga had brought some for Hiroki and himself, too, Taiga’s glass was left unattended as he stared fondly at Tetsuya drinking his.</p><p>Hiroki decided to busy himself and enjoy the drink he was given (it was rather good). <em> Unbelievable. </em> He thought to himself. How was it that he was in his own house, yet he felt that <em> he </em> was the one invading their privacy?</p><p>Hiroki wasn’t sure whether it was better to intervene or leave them be, as he was 100% sure that they both probably forgot he was here. But thankfully, it was Taiga who started another conversation, explaining how they have a favorite fast-food joint that they always go to after practice (“Kuroko only goes there to buy vanilla milkshake and nothing else.” “Better than buying 20 cheeseburgers everytime.”).</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, the two boys immediately offered to clean everything up. Hiroki couldn’t really bring himself to intervene. He felt like if he did, he’d be breaking their routine.</p><p>Which was, amusing, to say the least, considering that this was <em> his </em> house to begin with.</p><p>When everything was all cleaned up, Tetsuya excused himself.</p><p>“Thank you so much for having me, Kagami-san.” Tetsuya gave Hiroki a polite bow. “Dinner was amazing, I am honored to be invited, and to have a chance to enjoy your delicious cooking. I am sure you would much prefer to spend the day with your son on his birthday, so I am very grateful to be included.”</p><p>Hiroki was in awe. <em> Damn, how did Taiga manage to find such a good one? </em></p><p>“Nonsense, Tetsuya-kun.” Hiroki gave him a good pat on the shoulder. “You are welcome here anytime. Thank you for staying by Taiga’s side and keeping him company all this time.” Hiroki then gave him a knowing smile. “He seems to be happier with you around.”</p><p>“You’re giving me too much credit, Kagami-san.” Tetsuya gave him a shy smile. “Your son is very kind, I’m the one who is grateful for his company.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad to hear it.” Hiroki beamed. “Have a good night, Tetsuya-kun. Please give my regards to your parents, too.”</p><p>“I will. Thank you, again.” Tetsuya gave him one last bow before heading to the front door.</p><p>“I’m gonna walk him out.” Taiga announced before following Tetsuya out.</p><p>Hiroki gave them one last wave before finally letting out one, huge sigh.</p><p><em>Oh boy.</em> He’s gonna have a long talk with Taiga soon.</p><p> </p><p>When Taiga finally returned to the apartment, it was a well 20 minutes after they both left, Hiroki was almost sure he had followed Tetsuya home.</p><p>“You sure took your time.” Hiroki mused. “You got stuck together or something?”</p><p>“What?! No!” Taiga retorted, face reddening. “I just ended up walking him to the station, that’s why.”</p><p>Hiroki hummed in response.</p><p>
  <em> Okay. How am I going to do this? </em>
</p><p>“So, uh.” Hiroki awkwardly started. “Tetsuya-kun seems nice.” Man, he sounded like a broken record at this point.</p><p>“I guess, but he’s a pain in the ass most of the time.” Taiga scoffed. “Used to torment me with the dog. Reprimands me all the time.”</p><p>“But he’s right though, I bet.”</p><p>Taiga scowled. “He’s always right. He helps me clear my head, most of the time. Can’t say he uses the nicest way to do it though, but it helps, somehow.” Taiga smiled fondly. “I think it helps that he doesn’t yell, for one, it makes me want to listen. He always tries to reason with me, and made me realize things on my own.”</p><p>“It feels nice, you know?” Taiga rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “He makes me want to do better. I <em> feel </em> better, when I’m with him.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh God, he’s in deep. </em>
</p><p>“Well that’s good, then.” Hiroki coughs awkwardly. <em> Okay, here goes</em>. “So... you and Tetsuya-kun are together?”</p><p>Taiga spluttered comically, to Hiroki’s surprise, the shade of his face now matching with his hair’s. “W一what?! No!!”</p><p>Hiroki blinked at him, then sighed in relief internally. <em> Oh, okay. At least we can skip the awkward ‘talk’ for now. </em> So he went for an easier one. “Really? But you like Tetsuya-kun.”</p><p>“I一I一” Taiga looked like he used all his brainpower for this one. “I do. But like一we’re not exactly一I mean一I don’t… know?”</p><p>Taiga pondered for a moment. Hiroki waited.</p><p>“We never actually… talk about it?” Taiga struggled. “I mean, sure, I like being with him, we spend time together. But like… we have other things to think about. Like… basketball.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, boy. </em>
</p><p>“I mean like一” Taiga continued, still struggling with words. “I like us. Just the way we are. It’s nice.” He continued. “That’s enough, right?”</p><p>Hiroki didn’t answer, and instead asked. “Does Tetsuya-kun know how you feel about him, at least?”</p><p>“Of course he does!” Taiga said defensively. “I mean一he always knows what I’m thinking! He called me an open book!” But then his voice dropped. “But I guess… I never actually <em> told </em> him.”</p><p>Hiroki sighed. <em> Classic Taiga</em>. His actions do tend to speak louder than his words. Part of him was tempted to let Taiga know at the fact that with how the two of them were acting at this point, Tetsuya was probably already ready to move in.</p><p>“Well. I’m going to let you figure that out on your own.” He stated. Taiga’s old enough for this, even if this might be his first time dealing with something like this. And again, it wasn’t really his place to tell him what to do about it anyway.</p><p>
  <em> But... </em>
</p><p>“I’m just gonna say, I would <em> love </em> to have Tetsuya-kun as a son-in-law.”</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>“I’m just saying!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was a month later when Taiga suddenly initiated a video call with Hiroki, unprompted.</p><p>“Hi, Taiga! This is new, what’s up?”</p><p>“Hi, Dad. Well I… Uh...”</p><p>Hiroki waited.</p><p>“I just… wanted to let you know that Kuro一no, <em> Tetsuya </em> and I are together now. ”</p><p>Hiroki’s face lit up. “Well, it’s about time, Taiga.” He laughed. “I’m happy for you, I hope you treasure him.”</p><p>“I will.” Taiga promptly answered, sounding determined. “Thanks, Dad.”</p><p>“Are you happy with this?”</p><p>"Yeah." Taiga’s face grew softer. “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, yeah, definitely whipped.</em>
</p><p>“Well, then, you should bring Tetsuya-kun here on your next break!”</p><p>Taiga chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, that’s already the plan, I’ll let you know soon.”</p><p>“Good.” Hiroki paused for a moment, realizing what had to be done. “Oh boy, here we go.”</p><p>
  <em> Deep breaths. </em>
</p><p>“So, Taiga, I think it's time. You see, when two people love each other一”</p><p>“I’M HANGING UP.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I decided to use first names for everyone since this is Hiroki's pov<br/>- The reason Tetsuya keeps using Kagami-kun/Taiga-kun inconsistently is because he was talking to Hiroki, he couldn't address Taiga using "Kagami-kun" when Hiroki is also a Kagami.<br/>- The cooking incident Taiga mentioned is an actual event from Furihata's Drama CD!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>